


In the Middle

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, One-sided Dubious Consent, Other, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey didn't mind this. She really didn't. After the First Order blew up Jakku, she couldn't go home, and she was lucky Han and Chewie still agreed to take her on after the failed attack on Stormkiller Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing terrible things happening to my favorite characters.
> 
> I tagged xeno just to be careful, due to the Wookiee.
> 
> Originally posted here: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/183479.html?thread=996518583#cmt996518583

Rey didn't mind this. She really didn't. After the First Order blew up Jakku, she couldn't go home, and she was lucky Han and Chewie still agreed to take her on after the failed attack on Stormkiller Base. She missed Finn sometimes, but they still ran into each other every once in awhile since he'd gone to work for smugglers too.  
  
She was lucky. She really was. Han always made sure that she came, and he didn't take too long about it. He'd clearly learned quite a bit in General Organa's bed. To avoid children, he always fucked her in the ass. She'd never been that fond of it, but with Han rubbing her clit in those delicious little circles it wasn't always a chore to endure.  
  
Rey liked helping. Helping them both. And Chewie was surprisingly gentle. He'd forget himself sometimes, as he reached his own orgasm, but mostly he maneuvered her into position and then held her still while he fucked deep into her cunt. His cock was as large as the rest of him, and she never felt as impossibly tiny and breakable than when Chewie filled her. But mostly he was gentle, even though he was all about his own pleasure and left her sore and gaping.  
  
Both of them were good to her. And so she was good to them. Chewie in front of her, Han in back. It pushed her breasts up into Chewie's face, and he liked to bite at them, leaving red and purple marks. Her body strained to its limits when they shared, especially that time they both decided to take her ass at once. She didn't cry, hadn't cried since that day she was left on Jakku. In fact, she grinned when Han told her, "Hey kid, you're amazing."  
  
Rey was happy. Rey had a home, and three full meals a day. Rey had two men who loved her whenever they wanted, which was quite often for the Wookiee. She'd found something she was good at, better even than flying, scavenging, or the Force. No one had ever wanted her so much before.


End file.
